


Crush

by 14yinya



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14yinya/pseuds/14yinya
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Crush

今天已经赢了六把了。八乙女暂时离开了赌桌，让自己从乘胜追击的热情里冷静下来。其实照理说他可以走了，但他还想坐一会。吧台边要稍稍安静一些，他只要了杯冰水，不过被酒保用瞪大的蓝眼睛询问了三遍。

真是的，我至少不会把Ice water说错啦。八乙女在心里吐槽。这个酒保对他有点意思，在他第一次来的时候就在酒杯下压了小纸条，不过两人约过一次之后也没什么下文了。现在他小口啜着冰水，而酒保忙于招待别的客人。

回想起来自己也在这边住了一个月了。这间赌场他也就来过几次，每次都是小试两把就收。今天是他待得最久的一次，快十二点了。

“Hey, Yabu! ”突然他听见酒保打了个招呼，下意识抬头看去，被打招呼的人就坐在自己身旁。

“Hi. ”叫Yabu的男人笑着回了一句，接着说道，“Ice water for today. ”

冰水。八乙女看到他的眼神，玩味地落在自己的水杯上。

酒保的眼神在他们之间飞快地扫了两圈。然后他吹了个口哨，揶揄地笑着推出一杯冰水。“He's hot. ”

“I'll check it. ”那人的声音低低的，竟也能在嘈杂的背景音被里分辨出来，听得八乙女耳朵痒痒的。酒保走开了，不过眼神十分八卦地往他们身上瞟。他不自在起来，仰头喝完了杯子里的水。

“So ... you're leaving? ”这时男人开口了。

八乙女放下杯子，里面的冰块清脆地响了一下。“你是日本人吗？”他用日语问，没回答那个问题。

男人笑了，换了日语说是。“我们两副亚洲面孔在这里很显眼哦。”

“不如说冰水更显眼吧。”八乙女笑笑，换了个坐姿。

“说不定是。我叫薮，你呢？”

“Yabu吗……”八乙女重复了一遍，“叫我光就好。”

“Hikaru，”薮手肘撑在桌上，拖着一边脸看他，“很好听的名字。”

不是什么高级的调情。但八乙女很喜欢薮的声音，如果是这个声音叫自己的名字的话，八乙女不会介意的。薮的眼神很明确，酒保小哥也没会错意。但那双狭长的、半眯着的眼睛里不仅仅是欲望。

“回到刚才的问题上来吧，”薮说，“你要走了吗？”

八乙女偏过头去不看他：“本来是。”

“赢够了？”

“对。”

“现在呢？”

八乙女愣了一下，没反应过来这句话在问什么。

“我是说，你现在还要走吗……”薮忽然向他凑近了些，“嗯？”

“……我不走的话呢？”八乙女反问。

“我想跟你赌一局。”

薮笑了，居然是那种柔软得像棉花糖一样的笑容，让人无法想象他是在提出一个赌局。

“我好像说过我赢够了。”八乙女试探着。似乎脑子里有什么脱离了自己的控制。

“但我今晚还没赢呢。”薮说道，端起杯子抿了一口。

“可你想赢我什么？”他感觉自己就要失控了。薮的嘴唇从玻璃杯上离开的那一刻被他收入眼中，唇瓣自有的少许粘性和玻璃的冰冷剔透，像是什么在诱惑着他。

薮把杯子斜过来，倒了一半的水到八乙女的杯里。

“我想赢你一晚时间。”

像是被操纵了一样回到赌桌前。四周围满看热闹的人，看来薮在这里名气不小。八乙女没来由地想这是因为薮擅于赌博还是擅于做爱。

人群挤得他难受，尤其是还有些人在他耳边大声嚷嚷。他推出两叠筹码，抬眼看向对面的薮。

和方才的柔软不一样，此刻的薮笑得自信，仿佛他就是这里的君王。他每一个动作都干净利落，不像是在赌博而像是在舞蹈。

大概是因为擅长赌博吧。八乙女给刚才的问题敲定了答案。

他不知道自己是不是在认真赌，只是，欣赏着薮的姿态就足够享受了，至于输赢，说不定结果都是一样的呢。他敢说自己如果赢了一定会想要反手要求薮陪自己一晚的。

“是光输了哦。”

薮的声音还是低低的，隔着一整张赌桌传到他耳边。

嘛——果然连幸运女神都知道，傲娇八乙女光就算赢了薮也没办法开口邀请的吧。

在赌桌旁疯狂的人群中，薮踩上桌子走到八乙女面前，然后跪下来牵起他右手，在手背落下一个吻。

“按照赌约，你今晚是我的了。”

八乙女稍稍偏过脸，耳朵在薮的影子里微微发红。

“……切，早知道刚才还是走掉的好。”

薮是在他洗澡的时候吻住他的。

八乙女没有抗拒，只是想着怪不得这家伙刚洗完五分钟就又进来了，原来是忍不住了吗。

那吻很深，薮含着他的唇瓣，舌尖舔过落在他唇边的水珠滑进嘴里，近乎发狂地纠缠吮吸着他的舌尖。对方的呼吸明显染了浓重的情欲，裹在氤氲的水雾里浸入八乙女的肌肤。他被吻得发软，薮的一只手揽着他的腰，他只好回揽住薮的脖子，仰起头想更积极地回应。

薮明显很有经验，跟他这种只有过几次发泄行为的人不同——包括那个酒保，明明一脸得意的样子技术却意外地很差。

八乙女从未试过这样的吻。明知道是要被侵略的，可仍然不忍设防，将自己全数交出。身体紧贴，水流把他们黏在一起，硬挺的下体相互顶着，隐隐摩擦对方的肌肤。

“看来你很喜欢接吻。”薮在换气的间隙里低吟，“又或者说，你喜欢我吻你。”

“闭嘴……”心理上的承认当然不代表嘴上也要同意。八乙女自认为行动上或许可以主动一些，言语才是最后的尊严。他感觉到自己说出这句话之后薮的眼神动了动，好像是某种名为宠溺的情感。

但他们之间只有一夜。就算是真的宠溺之情，也只能记住这一夜的份。

八乙女还没来得及脑内理清思路，薮的薄唇就再一次贴了过来。他还关掉了淋浴喷头，大概是注意到八乙女的眼睛因为进了水变得有点红。

真温柔……这一个吻也是，节奏骤然变得缓慢，唇纹与舌面缓缓厮磨，一点点勾引着还在暴涨的情欲。薮的手指抚过他耳垂，害他呼吸一下子乱了，被对方低笑着继续那温柔的掠夺。

八乙女几乎希望永远不要离开这个吻了，溺死就溺死吧，靠薮的吻技，他不忍着的话几乎可以射了。

性就是这样消磨意志又迷人上瘾。

薮双手在他湿润的肌肤上游走。“那家伙说得对……光真的很性感。”

“那真是谢谢……”八乙女呼吸混乱，只能飞快地挤出几个字免得叫出来。

“我还想再摸一会。”薮说道，凑近他耳边低语，“所以，先舔这里好不好？”

八乙女盯着浴室防雾镜里的自己，他知道薮的一只手正覆在他左心口，那里正因为自己的喘息而不规律地起伏。胸口的肌肤触碰着薮的指腹，乳尖微微地凸起，若有若无地蹭着薮的掌心，有点痒。

他看见自己点点头，听见自己喉咙里发出了一声“嗯”。

但没有和预想的一样再忍住声音，薮含住他整个耳廓的那一刻他就叫了出来。他知道自己有这般甜腻的声音，可没想到这就让薮听见了。

好热，但是好舒服。口腔里的温度渐渐渡到八乙女的耳朵上，连带着唾液的湿润一起。舌尖裹住耳垂的软肉，又钻进耳洞里，触碰和亲吻，还有液体粘连的声音。耳朵当然是八乙女的敏感带，薮早早就看见了，赌桌边人挤人的时候，八乙女会优先避开在他耳边说话的人。

耳朵敏感的猫咪最可爱了不是吗。薮这么想着，吮了一下口中的软肉，果然听到一声软糯的喘息。

八乙女放弃了控制喘息声，反正也忍不住什么，不如就叫给薮听。他知道薮会喜欢的，那样的人就是会喜欢别人的反应。他感觉到薮的手指动了动，捻起他左边的乳尖轻轻揉搓起来。一丝丝细小的酥麻从那一点涌出，撞上耳边传来的快感时简直舒服到爆炸。

他妈的这家伙在赌场里出名可能还真是因为做爱。八乙女在心里骂了一句，这还他妈是最要命的那种、细致漫长的前戏。

他最喜欢的那种。

“啊……”

薮突然撩起他的头发，舔了舔他耳后的一小块肌肤。那里很滑，还从来没有别人碰过。紧接着牙齿的噬咬感传来，还有唇舌吮吸的声音。他知道那一块肌肤会变成偏深的红色，并且那是薮给他的第一个吻痕。

“这个吻痕谁也看不见哦。”薮说着，另一只手也挑逗起八乙女的乳尖。

八乙女的声音颤抖着：“反正……我想做爱的频率，唔、也没那么高。”

薮笑了笑：“那我可以在别的地方留下吻痕了？”

八乙女翻了个白眼，这个理解倒是没错：“随你喜欢吧。”

薮亲了一下他的脸颊：“会给你很多的。”

“……呐，”八乙女犹豫了一下，小声说道，“你是不是……跟那个赌场里的其他人也这样。”

薮微微皱起了眉：“你很想知道？”

“……抱歉。”八乙女声音更小了，“我不该问。”

感觉到对方揽住自己的脖子，脸埋在颈窝里，长长地叹了一口气。“光是我遇到过的，最想吻的人。”

薮顺着他脖子吻下去，在他颈侧的痣上咬了一口。

“你轻点……”八乙女疼得缩了一下，凹下去的颈窝被薮缓缓舔过。薮似乎有点生气，他不敢再问了，可是最想亲吻是什么意思？

“痛？”薮吻了吻八乙女的耳朵。

“肯定痛啊！”

“痛就咬我。”

八乙女一愣，紧接着就被薮的三根手指拨开嘴唇伸进了嘴里，指尖几乎要碰到喉咙。一瞬间轻微的恶心感涌了上来，他发出抗议的声音，换来的是手指稍稍退出了一点，抚过他柔软的舌尖。

可是怎么舍得咬手指呢。

他闭着眼感受薮咬下来时的刺痛，碍于手指又无法闭上嘴巴，只能口齿不清地呜咽。薮还在向下吻去，胸口和腰腹都被他印下许多痕迹。他快分不清自己身上的水痕是刚才留下的洗澡水还是薮的唾液了，每一寸肌肤都被他挑逗到发烫，镜子里的自己也因为些许的泪水而变得模糊不清。

因为嘴巴没办法合起来，八乙女感觉到口腔里的唾液越积越多，不仅濡湿了薮的手指，而且就快顺着手指和嘴角流出来了。

羞耻感也快要满溢出来了。

他努力地想说出话来，可是怎么也说不清楚，只能发出“呜呜”的声音。他只好抓住薮的头发，这才让对方从肚脐上抬起头来。

“这样，不喜欢吗？”

“唔……”

八乙女点点头，所有的刺激突然停止，他大口喘着气，好像是要抓住机会休息一下似的。

“我明白了。”

薮将手指退了出来，而后在八乙女来得及闭上嘴咽下所有的唾液之前吻了上去。舌尖舔去嘴角漏出的液体，口腔里残留的那些也一并被薮夺走。啧啧的水声在浴室里回响，好像打定主意要让八乙女更加羞耻一样。

“为什么不咬？”

“咬到关节不会很疼吗。”

“你不是在被我咬么，是你先说疼的吧？”

“……但是手指……”

薮看他欲言又止的模样，又轻轻叹了一口气。

“光真可爱。”

“诶……？”

占有欲。八乙女在呆住的时候，从薮的眼睛里又读出了另一种情绪。

真的要溺死了。

“去床上。”

他们胡乱地吻着对方，跌跌撞撞从浴室摸索到床边。只有浴室的磨砂玻璃里透出来的光映着他们交叠的身体，影子的轮廓弥散在光晕里面。倒在被单上的身体湿漉漉的，浸入柔软的织物里散成一片暧昧的水渍。

怎么接吻也不够。即使八乙女的嘴唇已经被吻得红肿，薮还是一次次压下来与他缠绵。胸口被薮炙热的手掌抚过，而后是纤细的腰线，胯骨、臀部、还有大腿。

最后握住他的性器。

薮似乎是要证明方才说过的话，就连这时候也不打算放开他。碎而深的吻轻而易举地搅断他的呻吟，八乙女甚至无法拼凑出一个完整的词语，只有那些甜美的呜咽随着薮手上的动作而起伏。

像是在练习死亡一般的快感。

“光喜欢这样呢。”薮咬着他下唇，吐字含糊，“虽然被欺负着，但是因为接吻不能好好发出声音——果然光是个抖M吧？”

“不……唔……”八乙女根本没有获得反驳的机会，下一秒舌尖就被薮缠住。下体传来的触感粘腻不已，揉捏的力度不轻不重，薮似乎打定主意不让他这么快就满足。

可是好像被说中了。

他喜欢这样。

八乙女稍稍仰起头，舌尖舔过薮的上颚。薮很快回敬过去，用舌面轻轻磨蹭他的虎牙尖。

“要我用力一点吗？”薮放开他，指尖在顶端打转，“光，刚才腰在动哦。”

“……别问我。”八乙女忍不住移开视线，即使薮就在他眼前看着他眼睛。

“呐……光之前的性体验很差说不定是因为太傲娇了哦。”薮说着，眯起眼睛笑。

“薮宏太！”八乙女瞪他，可惜眼里满是水汽，赤裸地写着他的欲望。

薮低笑，重新抓住八乙女的性器揉捏起来。突然加重的力度逼出八乙女一声尖叫，更要命的是，这次薮没有再吻住他。

只要睁开眼睛，薮漆黑的瞳孔就能看到他心底。

“不……别看、啊……”

物理上的距离和心理上的距离到底有没有关系呢。如果没有，自己为什么要害怕被这双近在咫尺的眼睛看穿呢。

可薮如他所愿地退开了。他跪坐着，拉过八乙女的一只手，将两人的硬挺握到一起，上下动作起来。

“啊……不、不行……”

“要去了？”

“呜、嗯……”

“那就不要忍着。”

手，体液，还有性器。所有的触感并非同步，杂乱地散成一波波快感蔓延到两人的全身，而后都转化成喘息和呻吟。

最后还是八乙女先射了出来，白色混浊的液体洒在他胸腹上，床单上也有。八乙女大口大口地呼吸着，不用看也知道肯定射了很多，说不定等下薮就会笑他了。

可没有。薮只是凑上来吻了吻他的鼻尖。

“还好吗。”他声音温柔，和刚才的吻一样。

八乙女点点头。薮用干净的那只手轻轻顺着他的发丝，像是在安抚受惊的猫咪。他们安静地拥抱着对方，那些粘稠的液体也沾到了薮身上。渐渐地，八乙女的呼吸平稳下来。

“薮呢……？”

“什么？”

“薮，还没有射吧……”八乙女侧着头，嘴唇贴上薮的耳廓。他把薮的头发拢到耳后，学着对方刚才的样子含住耳垂。

呼吸，迟滞了一秒钟。

于是仿佛得了什么成就，八乙女更积极地舔弄起薮的耳朵来。他并不熟练，时而咬得太用力，每到这时他就会马上舔舐方才咬过的点，好像那样就不会再变痛了一样。即使是这样，他也能感觉到薮更兴奋了，自己也是。

或许你也是我见过的，最想亲吻的人。

“我很喜欢。”耳朵被放开的时候，薮笑着说道，“光很努力了呢……真的很可爱。”

八乙女“哼”了一声，这人是有多喜欢说自己可爱啊。

哪里可爱了。

才不可爱。

沾着润滑液的手指挤进身体里，缓缓地，推开紧绷的软肉前进。那里的每一寸肌肤都不受控制地一次次收缩着，吸附包裹住薮湿润的手指。八乙女还没有想清楚，自己怎么会用这个地方来感受薮的手指有多灵活——或者说，实际上是薮的温柔。

糟糕的回忆散乱地浮现出来。八乙女并非无法忍受被插入的痛楚，只是他从来也没从那个过程中得到太多快感。所以怎么能怪他太傲娇？明明就是之前的约炮对象都不会照顾他的感受而已！

“光居然还在走神……该说是太舒服了还是不够呢？嗯？”

薮的声音把他拉回了现实，紧接着就是突然增加到三根的手指。

“啊——”八乙女被弄得整个人反弓起来，然后又支撑不住倒回床上。薮又撤出了一根手指，凑上去吻他的泪水。

“专心一点。”薮说着，手指微微弯曲，按压八乙女已经敏感不已的肠壁。

“我又、呜、没有怎样……”八乙女心虚地说道，手攀上薮的后背。

“那就看着我啊。”

“你……唔、怎么约个炮也……哈，啊啊……这么多要求啊……”

“明明一直用眼睛在给我提要求的，是光。”

“……诶？”

“一开始，”薮稍稍加快了些动作，激起八乙女一串急促的喘息，“在赌场里，我在你眼睛里看到的是，'叫我的名字'。”

重新硬起来的性器被含住，薮舐去那上面残留的精液，继续说道：“然后是你洗澡的时候，眼里写着'亲我'。”

有吗？

“还有很多呢。”薮不断吮着他的性器，手指在后穴的动作也一直没停下来，八乙女被层层叠叠的快感刺激得恍惚，喘息声几乎要盖过薮的话音。“比如说，'喜欢被舔''这样很舒服'之类的。”

“别说了……”八乙女在呻吟中抗议着，声音都细得变了调。被刚刚见面几小时的人看穿实在是太羞耻了，更何况此刻自己正被他挑逗着欲望——尽管被这样对待也很喜欢，自己大概真的没救了吧。

感觉到八乙女的后穴似乎得到了足够的扩张，薮把手指抽了出来，坐起来看了看那个变得空虚的洞口。

体液混着润滑液残留在薮手指上面，反射着暧昧的光。八乙女失神地盯着它们，直到薮也看着他，把手凑到自己唇边，一点点舔干净。

那仿佛是无声的魔咒，薮的每一个动作都是，像舞蹈一样诱惑着他，引他迷上他，然后沉入他真假难辨的温柔中去。

可他们本应该止步于迷恋。温柔什么的，太多了就会犯规。

八乙女撑住薮的肩膀，同时扭头躲开薮的亲吻。“脏。”

薮愣了一下：“除了润滑液，我刚刚舔的都是你的东西。”

“都说了脏……别亲我。”

空气停滞了几秒钟。薮盯着八乙女紧绷的唇角，似乎在辨别八乙女是赌气还是真的有点小洁癖。

最后移开了视线。

“……我知道了。”

薮从他身上离开，下床走进了浴室。八乙女忽然有点不安，薮会不会生气？虽然确实觉得脏，也不想知道自己的味道……但是这样看起来自己很像是在任性赌气吧？

“那个……”八乙女开口的时候薮正好走出来，酝酿了十几秒的话一下子又卡在了喉咙里。

什么嘛！八乙女一手扯过乱七八糟的被子把自己卷了起来。

他听到薮低沉的笑声，然后是人走了过来，把自己翻回原来的仰面姿势，身体重新压上来。

“我用了漱口水。”

……什么？

薮的吐息里有一股淡淡的薄荷味。“现在我要吻你了哦。”

八乙女没再说话。如果这时候薮还能从他眼里看出一点拒绝的话，那刚才的话就是骗人的了。

舌尖顶入口腔，他们的呼吸再一次交织缠绵。薄荷味萦绕在八乙女缠绕的舌尖，同时侵入的还有薮的味道——或者很难说那是味道，说不定只是气息、感觉而已，从亲吻开始进攻，在他被吻到窒息之前就已经占据脑海。

双腿被分得更开，刚刚被扩充过的后穴似乎又因为紧张收缩了一些。但谁都忍不下去了。薮在浴室里就戴好了安全套，而八乙女早已被挑逗到极限。

他们都不够小心，跨过了纯粹的迷恋。

在那个薄荷味的吻里，八乙女被薮轻而易举地贯穿了。痛，还是痛，他咬住薮的下唇，指甲刮过薮后背的皮肤，呜咽着想要快一点适应性器的大小。

说不定前戏太足的弊端，就是会让对方太过兴奋。

“薮……”

“嗯？”

“难受……啊……”

“等一会就好了……”薮也忍得有些喘气，可是八乙女眼睛里泛着泪光，看得他又心疼又难耐。

“薮……薮、宏太……”八乙女细碎地叫他的名字，无意识地扬起下巴，脖颈绷出一道优美的线条。不知道是这个动作带的还是已经等不下去了，他的腰也跟着动了动，薮的性器，就这么在他身体里磨了一下。

“光，不要乱动，我……”

“快点……做……”八乙女的声音绵软又急切，顺着从背上滑到胸口的手指落下来。

——傲娇的直球是杀必死哦。

似乎是又涨大了几分，但不论如何，那根性器终于在八乙女的穴道里运动起来了。八乙女唇间溢出一声甜腻的长叹，随后便是混乱的、被薮的律动所控制的喘息。龟头一次次地顶开收缩的软肉，退出时又被肉壁紧紧吸附着，好像每一次顶弄都能开拓到更深的地方去一样。八乙女还从未发现过自己在承受进攻一事上如此擅长，他几乎是本能地配合着薮，就连敏感点被碾过时的叫声都格外勾人。薮打开了他身体里淫乱的开关，他便遵照这条通路行事。

薮抬起八乙女一条腿，很快便被另一条腿缠上腰间。面前的人不知怎么突然放开了，身体里的温度愈发引人留恋起来。

只是，喘息声虽然很放荡，可这个小家伙的脸还是红红的呀。

薮用力往他敏感点上顶了一下。而八乙女半眯着眼看他，一眨眼泪水就掉了出来。

那个眼神或许可以说是性感的、色情的，但到了薮眼底，八乙女的什么都变成了可爱的。他俯下身去把八乙女抱起来坐在自己腿上，清晰地感觉到插入得更深了。

“舒服吗，这样？”

“嗯……嗯、哈……”八乙女微微点了点头，从鼻子里挤出几声嘤咛。乳首在这时被薮含住，于是嘤咛被突然扭曲成柔软的喘息，他手指穿过薮柔软的发丝，胸口硬起来的一点被柔软的舌面舔过。下身还在被顶弄着，润滑液混着肠液流了出来，沾在拍打着臀部的囊袋上。

“说起来……光的乳尖，颜色很深诶。”薮似乎很喜欢咬着他说话，吐息全都洒在八乙女胸口上，“而且颜色还有一点点晕开。”

八乙女的指尖滑到薮后颈：“你、啊……你这、这也管……呜……”

薮又低低地笑了。“我很喜欢啊。深色的。”

“唔……薮，什么都……喜欢吗……”八乙女本来就有的奶音被逼得更加明显，好好的一个问句，落在薮耳中也好像任性的撒娇。

“才不是。”说着换了一边的乳尖吸吮，“只是因为光很敏感……这里也是，很容易就立起来了，真的好可爱。”

“闭、闭嘴——”可还是下意识地把自己往前送。

“唔……”薮含着那一点，又抬眼去看八乙女，从脸到脖颈一路往下都泛着害羞的粉色，先前留下的吻痕也已经颜色很深了。

真是糟糕的光景。

还想要更糟糕一点。

乳首传来的刺激丝毫不亚于下身的，似乎是因为太过敏感，就算薮只是用唇瓣去触碰那里也会微微作痛。他摸到自己在薮背后抓出来的痕迹，不敢相信自己修得那么短的指甲也还是划伤了他。

“不疼吗……”八乙女趁着薮放慢速度，问了出来。

“怎么看都是光比较疼吧。”薮笑笑，手指抚过自己留下的吻痕。

“干嘛要拿来……啊……比较……”

“因为啊……”薮的嘴唇重新贴上他耳廓，“如果能让光记住我，疼一点……也没关系。”

说完他就突然加大了力度，一下一下地往八乙女的敏感点顶过去，囊袋狠狠地拍在八乙女臀上，薮揉了揉他的臀肉，然后把他的头按到自己肩膀上。

如愿被八乙女咬住颈侧。

薮刚才对他有多温柔，现在的动作就有多疯狂。八乙女几乎失声地喘息着，不时吮弄唇边咬过的薮的皮肤。他仿佛被薮带领着在遥远的海上沉浮，只要一抬头就能看到白鸟展开的双翼里侧。白鸟们终将飞向黑夜，而他们也随着鸟群坠落到黑夜的深渊里去，沉浮着，带着危险的香气，穿过最深邃的海底——被那致命的快乐所指引，海洋深处会变作充满云层和雾气的天空，他们又再一次从柔软的云层上坠落，同星河一起击穿海面。

一次，又一次，又一次。坠落的循环无休无止——

最后终于停了下来。他们被云层托住，天空上是淡色的月光。

“又射了很多呢，光。”薮喘着气说道，果然被八乙女抬起眼来瞪了。

“有本事……把你那个套子摘下来看看！”这人真的超过分。原来第一次没有笑话自己是要留着现在么。

“嗯，等下再看。”这么说着的家伙，又一次低头吻住了自己。八乙女有些懊恼，好像现在不反击就是被亲吻收买了一样。

“抱你去再洗一次澡？”

“唔……等一下。”

再抱一会。

因为很暖和。

没睡多久八乙女就醒了。薮在背后抱着他，浅浅的呼吸打在他后颈上。

他翻身下了床，腰有点软，不过还是站住了。还好卫生间的灯一直开着，他不用担心开灯会惊动薮。只是睡眠残留在口腔里的味道很不友好，弄得他想刷牙，顺便洗把脸。可他不想薮醒过来。

不管了，刷牙什么的很快的。

八乙女刷着牙，回想起先前的疯狂。心跳还是很快，薮身上所散发出来的魅力似乎有某种针对性，叫他一看就开始丧失理智。

Crush.

这个单词的意义除了“碾碎、挤入、毁坏”，还有“短暂、热烈而羞涩的迷恋”。

他希望自己对薮只是crush就好。天知道他刚刚差一点从嘴里漏出一句“我喜欢你”的时候他有多害怕，只好一口咬住薮的脖子把话音堵回去。

不可以。他固执地想着，吐掉最后一口水，把湿毛巾揉到自己脸上。

“你要走了？”

八乙女被吓了一跳，他不知道薮走进来了，还从后面搂住了自己。真是奇怪，明明从镜子里就能看到的，果然还是发呆太投入导致刷牙太久了吗。

“你怎么醒了。”答非所问。

“你漱口有声音我当然会醒。”薮蹭蹭他颈窝，“虽然你下床的时候我就醒了。”

“抱歉……吵醒你了。”

“没关系。倒是为什么要走……这才三点。”薮的声音还带着一股没睡醒的倦意，咬字含含糊糊的，有点像在撒娇。

“……醒了就想走了。”八乙女随口说道。不行，不要再抱着我了，放开吧。

“可是说好了要陪我一晚上的。”薮抬头，盯着镜子里八乙女的眼睛，“愿赌服输。”

不好。被抓住把柄了。

“而且说起来，我还不知道你的全名。”薮再次开口。

“我可没赌上这个。”八乙女压下慌张，冷冷地说道。

“……好吧，我叫薮宏太。”薮放开他说道，然后在八乙女惊讶的眼神里笑了笑，倒了点漱口水含进嘴里。

等等这人怎么回事听不懂人话？话说这个早就知道了吧？！不过说起来其实整个赌场的人都知道你叫薮宏太吧……不不不重点又错了！

薮把嘴里滚了几圈的漱口水吐掉，然后凑上前去含住八乙女的嘴唇。同样的薄荷味随着薮的舌尖滑进八乙女嘴里，而后与八乙女的味道交错。简短的一个吻，在八乙女推开他之前他就退了出来，但没有拉开距离。八乙女被吻得心悸，看着他近到无法辨认的容颜，仿佛他下一秒就会再次吻上来。

发间传来手掌的温度，暖暖的让人很想蹭一蹭。

“至少陪我到天亮，好不好。”

——自己到底是在哪里输掉的呢，是在那个吻，还是吻之前会照顾自己轻微的洁癖而漱口，还是在不经意被从背后抱住的时候？

唉，总之输了，早在赌局上就输了。

“……嗯。”

过了两秒，看薮还没动静，他只好补了一句。

“还有……我叫八乙女光。”

他们又做了。八乙女被抱到洗手台上坐着，薮埋在他股间亲吻他大腿内侧。知道他不喜欢体液，为了方便接吻薮就没再舔他下身。八乙女觉得自己是疯掉了，为什么明明是要走的，可是薮看着他，问他能不能陪他到天亮，他就忍不住吻了上去。

说不定潜意识里，刷牙也只是为了等薮醒过来抱住自己罢了。

身体贴在微凉的磨砂玻璃上，被咬着耳朵从后面侵入。姿势并不舒服，骨头硌着玻璃有点疼，但比不上身后传来的痛觉那么真实。明明才进入过没多久的穴口几乎回到了零扩张的状态，即便重新扩张了一次，插进去的时候还是疼。吻落在后背上痒痒的，不知道算是安抚还是引诱。

薮抓着八乙女的腰挺动，八乙女也在配合着摇晃腰肢。他侧过头叫了一声薮的名字，于是如愿被薮的嘴唇找上来吻住。快感已经多得快要溢出来了，可还想要，想要比刚才更多、更激烈，就这样被摁在墙上侵犯就好，只要还能得到这种近乎灭顶的快感就好。

他还从来没有这么想做过。直到现在他才知道，性欲原来最难以控制。

呐，薮。

你是看得懂我想要才没有像刚才那么温柔的对不对。

你知道我在想什么对不对。

那就弄坏我。

——Crush me.

——Cause I have a crush on you.

最后是面对面地，被困在薮和玻璃之间的阴影里，仰起头来接吻。高潮过后他们终于可以专心享受温柔的碰触，手指抚过耳根插入发间，唇瓣开合含住对方，舌头搅动缠绵起来是最舒服的那种粘腻度。

就连头仰起来的角度都是八乙女最享受的。薮和他身高差正好半个头，很适合接吻的距离，可以一直吻很久也不会觉得累。

一夜时间是赌约，既然输给了他，那就放纵自己对他沉溺好了。

又洗了一次澡。这次他们记得关掉浴室的灯了，只留了门廊边上的小夜灯。再躺到床上的时候已经筋疲力尽，薮把八乙女抱在怀里，八乙女就嗅着他身上的味道，说你怎么洗出来跟我闻起来不一样。薮就说每个人的味道都不一样啊，不过你是小动物吗闻来闻去的。

然后又被八乙女瞪了。

可是他眼睛好大亮闪闪的超级可爱诶。薮这么想着，揉揉他头发。怎么会有人这样的呢，坐在赌桌前认真的侧脸、意乱情迷时沉醉的表情、还有现在赌气的傲娇颜，每一种表情的反差都那么大，但都让他迷恋。

“哼。我睡了。”八乙女咕哝着，找了个舒服的姿势，“不然一下就天亮了。”

“你可以睡久一点啦。”薮说道。

“谁要跟你睡那么久啊……”八乙女迷迷糊糊地回应着，没一会就睡着了。

薮却看了他好久。他睡着的样子很安静，只是饱满的嘴唇微微地嘟起来，好像梦里也在跟什么人赌气。

刚才不止一次看到了，那双眼睛里的动情。八乙女以为自己不说出口薮就不会知道他超过了那条界线，但他忘了眼睛不会撒谎。

其实自己大概也越界了吧，他想要他，想给他更多的温柔，而且一不小心就给了太多。

那自己又有什么资格界定呢……

薮闭上眼，任凭睡眠丢给自己答案。

——Next time we'll see if we just had a crush on each other.

——But if you want to have sex, then...

——Whatever.

THE END


End file.
